


Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love.

by LadyGrey1996



Series: Howgwarts Eighth Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Seamus and Dean go back to Hogwarts after the war to finish their studies.<br/>Drarry centred</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partnership

 

 

When Harry gave in to Hermione's pleads and agreed to go back to Hogwarts for his eighth year after the war, he did it mostly because he had seen how Ron came back one day after she tried to convince him it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to go through the same monologue so when she came to him he almost instantly agreed.

And now he is standing in the great hall with every one else, waiting for McGonagall to give her fist speech as Headmistress. He can't help but feel a little sorry for Snape, even if he doesn't want to. When McGonagall stand and raises her hand for the room to fall silent, Hermione turns to give him and Ron a smile. Ron smiles at her widely and she blushes a little- Harry has only seen Hermione blush when Ron smiles at her. He gives her a tight smile. She narrows her eyes -of course she notices- and shakes her head in confusion. He gives her a reassuring smile and she turns towards the professors' table, giving him on last look.

He turns to McGonagall and sights. She has welcomed the first years and welcomed back the rest of the students.

“As many of you might have heard this is a very special year for this school.” she tells them. “The building is still under construction and we welcome last year's seventh year to retake their classes. I will not lie to you. Most of them are shaken as much as we all are. I would like to ask from the first years to let them be. I know that your curiosity is enormous and we will try to satisfy it in your classes. Your professors will not lie or hide the truth about what happened last year, but I will have to ask you not to bombard any of the students with questions.” She says all seriousness, but then offers them a warm reassuring smile and takes her sit along with the rest of the staff.

Harry takes and deep breath and looks around. Some student's have their eyes locked on him. One would think that the great Harry Potter who has defeated Lord Voldemort would be unaffected by some Hogwarts students following, curiously, his every move, but unfortunately that's not the case. He takes another look around before turning to Hermione and Ron. Ron catches his nervous expression and looks around the room noticing the curious students. He turns to the others and whispers

“I have a feeling it's going to be a bloody weird year.” Harry sights and agrees with all he has.

 

 

“Okay so what's next?” Ron asks later, as he, Harry and Hermione make their way out of transfiguration.

“Muggle studies.” Hermione says without glancing at the schedule. Of course she has memorized it.

“I don't understand why we need to take muggle studies.” Ron whines.

“Well,” she answers. “Be happy you don't know about the muggle world. Trust me it will be so boring.”

Ron turns to Harry with a horrified expression.

“What the hell is she talking about???”

Harry shrugs. “Truth is I know most of them too, Ron.” Ron opens his mouth but Harry stops him. “But I'm not bored. More like, grateful.”

Ron sights and takes a sit in the front with Hermione. Harry places his books on the desk next to theirs where Neville is sitting.

“So how's your first day going?” Neville asks.

Harry looks down at him. “Well, better now that I don't think I'm gonna die every end of thes school year.” his friend huffs a laugh. “But it's still pretty fresh so I don't know.”

“Yeah I know what you mean. I'm not having the best day either.”

Harry smiles and looks up at the door exactly the moment Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson enter the classroom.

“And it's about to get even better.” he says ironically. Since there weren't many students who came back for their eighth year they were not put in the dormitories of each house but in another common dormitory. So they are taking classes together as well.

Neville turns to look at the trio while they are taking their sits on the back.

“Oh.” he says and turns back to Harry.

The hey Slytherins aren't as cocky as one would expect since they came back, Not all of them. They are blending in just like everyone else. But there is so much history between Harry and Malfoy that he can't help felling something turning inside him every time he is in sight.

Malfoy looks up from Pansy, who is talking to him and looks at Harry. The Gryffindor's breath catches in his throat, Malfoy keeps his gaze for a while and then turns back to Pansy without saying another word. Harry stays there mesmerized.

_What on earth just happened?_

He hears a hand in the table and turns to see professor Bagley had entered the classroom and taken her sit near the board.

He takes a sit next to Neville, blinks a few times and tries to concentrate. Not easy, he finds.

He spends the most of the next hour trying to concentrate but he already knows what a mobile phone is and he gets bored easily.

At the end of the class, professor Bagley clears her throat, which catches Harry's attention and smiles.

“Now, I partner each one of you with another student and assign a paper due the week before Christmas vacation. Each muggle-born will be paired with a pure-blood in order for the first to help the second understand the muggle world better.” Harry smiles at Neville who nods and nudges his arm.

“Now I' m going to assign you your partners.” Harry looks at the professor wide eyed. Won't they choose their partner?

“Hermione Granger with Ronald Weasley.” Ron places an arm around Hermione who smiles at him.

“Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy.” Everything is a blur after that. Harry stares at the professor. How on earth is he supposed to work with Malfoy? On a muggle assignment on top of everything?

 

Draco turns to look at Harry after the professor announces the partnerships. He sees him staring at her wide eyed. Oh, this is going to be interesting.

 


	2. Dream a little dream of me

Harry storms into the common room of the eighth years.

“I will hex his arse into the next millennium!”

He finds Hermione and Ron sitting at a table and joins them dropping his books on the desk. Ron barely manages to pull his hands away before Harry's books crash them.

A handful of students near the fireplace laugh silently and Harry turns to glare at them which only makes them laugh harder and whisper to each other.

“Harry,” Hermione says and Harry turns to look at her. “What happened?”

“Why?” he asks. “Why do I have to have Malfoy of all people? I'm not even muggle-born, for the love of Merlin.”

“Well, Bagley thought that even though your parents were wizards you were raised in the muggle world so that apparently qualifies you as a muggle-born for this assignment.” Harry opens his mouth. “And she probably thought that this childish fight between the two of you has got to stop at some point. To which I agree to be honest.”

“Childish? Hermione he tried to kill me.”

“That's true” Ron says. Hermione rolls her eyes.

“Actually he saved your life”

“That's also true.” Ron adds.

“Mixed messages.” she comments.

“Mixed-” Harry rubs his forehead exasperatedly and sits on a chair.

“What did he do?” Hermione asks.

“Nothing!” Harry says throwing his hands in the air. “You know why? Because he didn't show up!”

“Oh, tough luck man.” Ron comments.

“That's rude.” Hermione adds.

Harry takes a deep breath in order to calm down and not unload all day's anger on his friends.

“Anyway what have you been doing?”

“I am trying to teach Ron how to properly use a mobile phone.” she says in a way that suggest that Ron has understood nothing.

“Oh, good luck with that.” he laughs.

“Oi there mate.” Ron says and Hermione smiles.

“Really Ronald. You are lucky we are already dating. You're too much work.” she pets his hair and every protest dies in Ron.

That moment Malfoy enters the common room and Harry's eyes narrow into two small lines behind his glaces. He makes a small growl and stands up.

“Harry...” Hermione sounds desperate but Harry just keeps walking until he is face to face with Malfoy.

Malfoy stops and looks at him, not even a sign of embarrassment or remorse in his eyes.

“Potter?”

“I don't appreciate making plans with people who never show up. Especially you.” he tells him.

“Oh, that.” Malfoy says. He walk past Harry and drops his books at the armchair.

“Yeah, that.”Harry says and grabs his arm forcing Malfoy to turn and look at him. “Look, Malfoy. I don't care what you were doing or were you've been. I don't even care if you hate muggle studies. Pick a time that you can meet and don't be late.” Harry stops to take a breath and realizes that the whole room has gone silent. Malfoy is looking at him with amusement but it's not mocking that Harry sees, more like interest.

Malfoy doesn't answer right away. He searches Harry's eyes and what he finds there must satisfy him because he gives him a loop sided smile and says “Okay. Tomorrow. Seven thirty.” He turns to grab his books and while heading to his room he turns his head to look at Harry over his shoulder. “Don't be late.” he tells him and turns to walk away.

Harry stands there looking at Malfoy walking towards his room in a mix of frustration and something he can't quite put his finger on. When he turns to Hermione and Ron they look at each other knowingly.

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing.” Hermione says trying to suppress a laugh.

“Hermione what?”

“He really gets on your nerves doesn't he?” she asks.

“Well, yes.” Harry says but he gets no answer. “Why?”

“Nothing.” she says again and Harry is too tired to deal with them. He grabs his books and heads up to his room.

On of the perks of having a different place than the other students is that they have their own rooms. He drops his books nearby the bed and falls on it with his clothes still on.

 

In his sleep he watches himself and Ron on the train to Hogwarts on their first year. Hermione joins them then and he sees the times Ron had a round with Hermione and at some point Ron's face turns into Malfoy's. After a while he can spot a lightning scar in Hermione's forehead.

 

He wakes up with the bed sheets wrapped around him, sweating in last nights clothes. He looks outside the window. The sun has barely risen. He rubs his eyes, takes some clothes and heads to the showers.

 

It is early so there is no one there. He takes a shower washing his hair and body and then sits under the steaming water, rubbing his temples, trying to make sense of the dream. After a while he gives up, gets out of the shower, gets dressed and ready for the day.

 

It's too early for breakfast so he goes back to the common room. He finds Hermione, Pansy and Luna,  _ that is one weird combination,  _ he thinks to himself, sitting in front of the fireplace, Hermione explaining some of the basics of text messages to the other two girls.

“You're up early” Hermione says when she sees him.

“Yeah, couldn't sleep.”

“Weird dreams?” Pansy asks and Luna tries to cover a laugh, coughing.

“Y-yeah.” He sees the girls exchanging glances. “What's going on?” he asks. The girls turn to look at him. “I know, I know. Nothing.” He says and goes to pick his books.

 

Later, after breakfast, he is heading to a class while he runs into professor Trelawney.

“Oops, I'm sorry my boy.” she says.

“It's ok.” he says and makes a few steps before turning around. “Excuse me professor.” She turns to look at him.

_What the hell, I'll give it a go._

“Yes, dear.”

“Can I ask you a question?” she nods and he takes a few steps forwards to make sure no one listens.

“So, if I see a dream, which is more like memories, but the faces are different, what does it mean?”

She thinks about it a little. “Are you one of the faces?” she asks then.

“Well, I don't- I mean. I-I guess.”

“It is hard to tell without further details but, I would say you are living a similar situation with the original faces.”

He looks at her.

_Huh?_

“Thank you professor.” he says and she smiles.

 

He arrives late for class and the professor gives him a look. He excuses himself and takes his sit. He turns to look at Hermione and Ron next to him. Hermione gives him a look and he makes a dismissive gesture. He looks at where her and Ron's hands were entwined at her lap. He remembered how Ron and Hermione always frighted at the beginning and look at them now. He smiles and suddenly he makes a connection with the dream.

_Holly shit!_

His eyes widen. Neville, next to him, nudges him. “Are you alright mate?'

“Huh? Yes, yes. I'm fine.” He turns to look back at Malfoy who is talking with Blaise.

He turns back and takes his glaces off. He rubs his eyes.

_Well, that's new._

 

 


	3. Do you believe in muggles?

For the rest of the day he can't stop thinking about it. In his head he replays every single talk, or fight for the record, he had with Malfoy. This year. And when he covers that he thinks about the rest of the years since they first met.

Until the time comes that he has to meet with Malfoy, his head hurts and he wants to punch something.

He comes into the empty classroom and lays his books down on the desk. He turns and suddenly he is face to face with Malfoy.

“Uhm” Suddenly he can't concentrate with Malfoy so close to him.

_Great_ .

Malfoy arches an eyebrow.

“You're late, Potter.” He says and takes a step back to go and sit on a chair putting his legs on the desk.

Harry narrows his eyes. “I'm really not.” He says and takes a sit opposite from him. He composes himself.

“Have you thought of any subjects? Anything you are interested in?”

Malfoy raises an eyebrow. “Are you really asking me this question?”

Harry shrugs and opens one of his books. “I have thought of some things. Tell me which of them you like.” He starts naming muggle items until Malfoy cuts him.

“You realize I don't understand any of those right?” he says.

Harry lets his head fall back and closes his eyes.

“Fine” he says. “I'll pick.” He takes another look at the list Hermione's helped him make. “Light bulb.” he finally says.

“Excuse me?”

“Light bulb” he repeats. “It's used to lighten up a place. Like a candle. But with electricity.”

“With what?'

“Electricity.” Harry says. “Most things in the muggle world work with electricity or batteries. They need power to function. For us magic is the power.”

“For them.” Malfoy corrects him.

“What?”

“You said “for us”.”

“Well, I guess I'm not completely cut off the muggle world. I still do things by hand that you probably use magic for.”

“Like what?” Malfoy asks. He takes the mobile that Harry has with him and starts playing with it. Harry looks at him to see if his joking but he seems to actually be interested.

“Well, I still reach for my glaces in the morning instead of accio-ing them. Or I don't use lumos to find my keys in the dark. Which I should start doing by the way”

“Why would you need to find your keys?” Malfoy asks. “Just use alohomora. Or accio for the record.” He arches an eyebrow and smirks.

“See?” Harry smiles. “We're different. I would go for my keys.”

Malfoy smiles. “Yeah, I guess we are.” he is still looking at the mobile when it beeps and he throws it away. Harry manages to catch it before hitting the ground, but then he hits his hand on the edge of the desk and it falls.

“See, there I would use a reparo.” Malfoy says amused.

“Shut up.” Harry smiles. “I would do the same.” After he repairs the phone it beeps again.

“What the hell is that?” Malfoy asks, eyeing it suspiciously.

“It's Hermione. She's texting me.”

“No owl?” Malfoy asks.

“No owl” Harry confirms and shows the screen to him.

Malfoy comes closer and reaches with a finger to touch the screen.

“When did she send it?” he asks.

“Right before it beeped.”

“It's quick.” Malfoy admits. “Quicker than owls.”

Harry smiles. “Yes it is.”

“How does it work?”

“Well, she texts from her phone,”

“Mobiles and phones are the same thing?”

“Mobile is a characterization for a phone. This” he says pointing at the mobile in Malfoy's arms “is a mobile phone. There are other phones attached to the wall, that are not mobile phones.”

“What are they called?”

“Uhm, wall phones. Or just phones.”

“Makes sense. So how do they work.”

“Hermione writes a text on her phone, she presses send and then it travels via invisible waves towards my phone and then it beeps. The beep is what scared you.” he adds amused.

“It didn't _scare_ me.” Malfoy says.

It's Harry's turn to arch an eyebrow.

“I have to admit it's clever.” He says looking at the gadget in his hands. “Muggles come up with all sorts of stuff to replace magic. It's kind of genius.” He pauses for a while. “And Hermione knows all that?”

Harry has never heard the name Hermione come out of Malfoy's mouth. It sounds weird. But good weird.

“Yes.” he says softly.

There is a longer pause before Malfoy says “She's clever. Brilliant even.”

Harry tries to suppress a smile, because he knows that if he says anything now Malfoy will go back to his defensive facade.

“She is quite brilliant.” He agrees. “But,” he says to lighten the mood “she can also be pretty scary, so I'd better reply.” He reaches for the phone, but Malfoy tightens his grip around it.

“Um,” he starts and Harry can see he has trouble getting the words out. “Can I do it? I mean, can I try? To text it?”

“To text _her._ ” Harry corrects. “To text her, or else, to write it.” Malfoy nods. “And yes, you may.”

Harry shows him what to do and then sits back and watches him type.

It's kind of adorable to see Draco passionate like that, he admits to himself.

_Wait, when did he become Draco?_

When he finishes typing what Harry told him to, he shows it to Harry, who nods, and he presses send. He looks at it until the message is sent and then he gives it back to Harry.

“See, we're not so different in the end. You just used muggle things.” he jokes as he takes the phone. They get up to go back to their dormitory.

“Well, it was _one_ thing” Draco says and I did it for you so...”

Harry scoffs. “Dick.”

Draco fakes an annoyed expression but then brakes into a smile.

“But, maybe you're right. Maybe we're not that different.”

They walk in silence for a few minutes.

“So are you ok with the light bulb?” Harry asks then.

“Well, I have no idea whatsoever, what it is but alright. Although, now that I've learned the mobile-”

“Oh, that's barely learned.” Harry jokes.

“I feel safer with the mobile than the bulb.”

Harry laughs. “Don't worry it won't bite.”

“How does a mobile work in here anyway?”

“Hermione casted some spells.”

Draco is about to ask what spells, but Harry stops him.

“Don't ask.” he moves his hand dismissively.

And then Draco laughs. A sincere laugh, and he finds that he like being the cause of it.

 

 


	4. Truth or Dare?

“How did tonight go?” Hermione asks Harry. She is sitting in front of an armchair, leaning her back against it while Ron playing with her hair from where he is sitting in the chair. Harry is sitting on the rug across from her and searches through books about electricity and light bulbs.

“Hm?” he asks.

“With Malfoy.” she says. “How did it go tonight?”

“Oh, pretty good actually. I didn't thing it would go that good to be honest.” he says and turns a page.

“Oh, that's good.” she replies with a smile.

“Yeah, I don't know what got into him.”

Ron raises an eyebrow and scoffs but Hermione glares at him.

“Okay seriously what on earth is going on with everybody lately?” Harry says closing the book with a thud and sits straighter.

“Nothing mate.” Ron says turning serious. Well, trying to.

“Oh really? Because lately I can't even bloody mention Malfoy without people chatting and laughing and giving me weird looks. Seriously what on Merlin's beard is happening?”

“Harry,” Hermione says calmly “Can't you see?”

“See what Hermione?” She gives him a oh-you-poor-thing look and sits closer to him.

“Oh, you blithering idiot you. Harry honestly, can't you tell that every time you and Draco are in the same room you are like a ticking bomb? We count the days before one of you jumps on the other and we have to leave the room and put a do not disturb sign on the door.”

Harry is left speechless, blinking at them both.

“Just something to think about.” she says and stands up taking Ron by the hand.

“Goodnight Harry.” she says.

“Goodnight mate.” Ron tells him.

Harry remembers to nod goodnight after they have both turned their backs.

 

A few days after the talk he had with Hermione, which, tactfully, she hasn't mentioned again, Harry is coming down from his room, late in the afternoon and finds Hermione, Ron Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean along with other students sitting nearby the fireplace.

“Harry!” Pansy says and gestures for him to come closer. “We're about to play truth or dare. Are you coming?”

For a moment, Harry think it's some sort of trap to embarrass him and Draco.

_Get it together Harry. Not everything revolves around Draco. Or you, for that matter._

“Okay.” he nods. He takes a sit nearby the fireplace because his hair is still damp.

“Okay I'll start.” Pansy says and smiles. “Blaise, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” he answers with pride.

“Okay. I dare you to go to madam Pomfrey and tell her you accidentally casted a spell that got you pregnant.”

“She's gonna have my arse!” Blaise looks horrified.

Everyone else bursts out laughing.

“Well, not tonight obviously. Do it tomorrow. I'll wait.” she arches an eyebrow.

Blaise groans. “Fine. Ron truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Ron answers immediately.

“Dude come on!”

“Hey, I live with Fred and George. I don't do dare.” Ron says.

“Oh, come on!”

“Fine, fine.” He cuts him. “Dare.”

“Touch a spider.”

Ron literally jumps on Hermione who looks at him both amused and shocked.

“Not happening. Ever. Uh huh. Never. I will kiss Filch before I do that.”

That sends the group to another round of laughter.

“Fine then. Take something off.” Seamus says.

“What?!” Ron asks in a high pitched voice.

“Are we playing strip truth or dare?” Pansy asks.

“We are now.” Blaise says excitedly and high-fives Seamus.

“I will crush you.” Ron mumbles and takes his socks off.

They continue playing for a while until Neville asks Harry.

“Harry, truth or dare?”

Still not over the idea that he might get set up and have to do something like kiss Draco Harry answers truth.

“What really happened between you and Ginny?” Neville asks.

_Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal from a close friend._

Harry rolls his eyes trying to silence the little voice inside him and glares at Neville. Then Ron. They have a huge smug smile on their face.

_Oh I'll get payback._ He tells them with his eyes.

“Oh, that's gonna be boring Neville.” he answers calmly. Are you sure you don't want to ask something else?”

“Nah, mate, that's just fine.” Neville says and exchanges glances with Blaise.

_Well, if Blaise doesn't complain that a break-up story is boring for a truth or dare game we're in deep shit._

“Yep, that's true.” he agrees with himself.

“What?” Pansy asks.

“Nothing.” he clears his throat. “Well, nothing happened really. Just the small things. Last year changed us both. We just didn't feel the same anymore.” he says. “To be honest I couldn't think Ginny as the person to spend the rest of my life with. And she didn't think that for me so... Yeah, that's it.” he says. There is absolute silence for a few seconds and then everyone agrees.

“Yeah, okay. Who's next?” Dean asks.

_That went smoothly._

“Seamus. Truth or dare?” he asks.

“Truth.”

“When did you and Dean start dating?” he asks with an arched eyebrow.

“Forth year. Around Christmas.” Seamus answers without even sweating. “Harry you're really not a natural.” he says. “Luna truth or dare.”

“Dare.” answers smiling.

“Hmm, let me think. Kiss Hermione.”

“Okay.” she says calmly. And makes to move.

“Whoa.” Ron raises a hand. “Ain't nobody kissing my girlfriend.”

“Calm down, Ron it's a game.” Hermione laughs.

“Do I look like a care?” Ron asks, which only makes Hermione laugh harder.

“It's okay I actually like it when you get a little possessive.” she smiles and gives him a kiss.

“Okay.” Seamus says. “Kiss Neville.”

Luna turns to Neville next to her and kisses him. When she pulls back Neville is a bit more red than he was a moment before and Luna drops her gaze and smiles shyly.

“Love is in the aiiiiir” Dean murmurs and Seamus laughs.

Neville looks at Harry.

“ _Karma's a bitch”_ he mouths and Neville glares at him.

“Draco, truth or dare?” Luna asks.

“Uhm, truth.” Draco answers.

“How is it like working with Harry?” she asks innocently. Everyone holds their breath. Harry mentally wants to curse Luna, but he is certain that if anyone can ask a completely inappropriate question just because they're curious it's Luna so he tries to take deep breaths and look relatively normal.

Draco takes a breath. “Convenient.” he answers slowly.

“Convenient?” Dean asks.

“Well, he does most of the work, since he is the one knowing about all the muggle things. Plus he has Granger to help him. So yes. Convenient.” he says calmly.

Harry narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything. He feels blood rushing to his brain.

_That double-faced ferret._

“Pansy, truth or dare?” Draco interrupts his train of though.

 

 


	5. Muggle style AKA First kiss

The night goes on until Ron is practically naked and they decide to call it a night.

Every one goes back to their rooms. Except Harry. He goes to Draco's room. The door is open but he is standing with his back on it so he doesn't see Harry approach.

Harry leans against the door frame, afraid that if he actually steps into the room it will be to punch the other boy.

“So I guess I shouldn't tell anyone that you were the one to send that text message, huh?” he asks.

Draco turns to face him. He looks surprised but only for a second. He composes himself back to his smug face that makes Harry want to push him against the wall and punch him. Muggle style.

“What are you saying, Potter?”

“I am saying, _Malfoy_ , that you are a double-faced, spoiled arsehole that is used to twisting the truth and manipulating people in order to have his way.”

Malfoy stares at him but Harry continues.

“You are so unwilling to get your head out of your arse that you get out of your way to act like a complete jackass in front of everyone just to you make them believe that you are above everything.

Well, guess what. I don't buy this little charade of yours.” He realizes that he has gotten into the room and stands just inches away from Malfoy. The other boy is looking at him in the eye but now what Harry detects in his eyes is not smugness. It's insecurity. But he is too far gone to stop now. “I think,” he continues “that you are just a scared little boy, afraid to disappoint daddy. You are so used to things going your own way but you know why that is? Because it's not your way, Malfoy. It's your father's. And he makes sure of that. So when you act all tough and in control you are nothing but a puppet dancing around to another person's rhythm. Now, it's your father, before him his precious Lord. How about you start acting like an adult and take some responsibility for once, huh?”

Draco looks at him with narrowed eyes. A smirk appears in his face.

“Are you done?” he asks. Harry doesn't answer. He clenches his fist to keep himself from punching Malfoy. “Yeah,” Draco says looking at him. “You're done.” Next thing he knows he is on the floor on top of Draco and Draco's nose is bleeding and his fist hurts.

“That,” he says, “is a punch. And it's as muggle as it gets. And this is what my godfather did to your father right before your father killed him. Tell him that next time you see him.” He is about to punch Draco again but he stops himself half-way.

“Do it.” Malfoy says with clenched teeth. “What are you waiting for? Do it.” Harry punches the floor next to Draco and looks at him. His eyes are watery and his breathing is fast.

“I won't do it.”

“Why not? I deserve it. I deserve more than that.”

Harry drops his head for a second trying to wrap his head around everything.

“I expected you to do it since we came back. I couldn't even understand why you were acting so kind that day. I don't know why you're not killing me at the spot.”

“I don't want you to die, Malfoy.” Harry say looking at the blond boy.

“Why not? I wouldn't blame you.”

Harry sights and stands up.

Malfoy sits up and brings his legs to his chest and hugs them, placing his chin on the top.

“Malfoy-”

“Go.” he says, his voice muffled.

“Draco-”

“I said go.”

“Well, too bad. Cause I'm not going anywhere.”

Malfoy doesn't answer.

“I know you are used to facing thing on your own, but I'm not leaving here, so you might as well, start talking.” he sits down next to him and waits.

“What are you doing?” Draco asks confused, but still not looking at him.  
“What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting here until you're ready to talk.” Harry says. 

A few minutes pas before Draco speaks again.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks.

“Do what?”

“Why are you so nice all the damn time?”

Harry huffs a laugh. “I just punched you. If you consider this nice- oh.” he stops mid-sentence. “What have they done to you?”

“Nothing. But admittedly I deserve more than a punch.”

“Weeeell, I don't know.” Harry says in a light tone. “I mean, fighting a Malfoy like a muggle? That's pretty offensive. From what I get.”

He turns to look at the boy next to him who still hasn't looked up at him.

Draco lets out a small laugh.

“I expected you to act like that since the first day. I even provoked you and you wouldn't do anything. Then I tried your approach, I tried to be kind and everything.”

“Was all that kindness acting, that day?” Harry can't help but feeling a little disappointed. He really enjoyed that version of Draco.

“No. I mean, that's what I was going for, but then it go interesting.” Harry lets out a relieved laugh.

Draco raises his head to look at him.

“Why did you never do anything?” he asks softly. “Facing you would be easier if you were just mean to me. But having to endure every kind version of Saint Harry was torture.”

“I wasn't trying to torture you Draco.” Harry says softly. “I was being sincerely kind.”

“Why?” he asks confused.

“Well, you did save my life.” Harry points out. “Back at the Manor. You recognized me. But you didn't say anything.”

“Yeah, I-” Draco doesn't have anything to say. He places his chin back on his knees and stares at he wall across the room.

“You were right though. I am my father's puppet.”

“Draco I-”

“I do everything he says. Or, at least I did. I haven't seen him in a while.”

Harry places a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco flinches at first but then the tension leaves his body. He turns to look at Harry again, searching his eyes, trying to see if it's save to open up more.

Harry smiles at him, trying to show him without words that he is not going anywhere. He must have managed to do it because Draco gives him a small smile and turns a little towards him.

“Now I'm scared, though. Now that he's gone. I always had someone to look up to, someone to please, someone I had to be like. Now it's just all...blur. Being good is hard.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. “I almost died every year.”

Draco laughs a little at that.

“It's not being good that is scary, Draco. It's being different. Being your own person. That's something you always have to work on.”

“But I don't know how to do it.” Draco sounds miserable.

“Was that evening in the classroom real?” Harry asks.

“Yes.”

“Then lets start with that. That was good.” Harry smiles. Draco raises his head a little more sure and smiles.

Harry can't help it and places a hand at Draco's cheek. Draco immediately

leans into the touch and Harry wonder's if he ever had anyone to actually lean into.

Draco sights lightly and Harry very carefully leans closer, giving Draco the chance to pull back. When he doesn't do so, Harry closes the last distance and places his lips at Draco's. The blond boy lets a small sound and he wraps a hand around his neck. He sits more comfortably closer to Draco and places a hand at his waist. He opens his mouth slightly to let his tongue dart out and lick at Draco's lower lip. Draco gasps and Harry takes the opportunity to explore his mouth.

When they part for breath Harry leans so that their foreheads are touching.

“I told you I'm not leaving.” he says and Draco smiles.

“Will you-” he takes a breath and tries again “Will you stay with me?” he asks shyly.

“Of course I will.” Harry says and stands up. He offers a hand to Draco and pulls him up with him. They walk towards the bed and get under the covers. Draco snuggles closer to Harry who places a hand on his waist to pull him even closer and with the other he pets Draco's hair.

Draco falls asleep almost instantly and Harry just lays there looking at the man in his arms, thinking that he could really get used to falling asleep next to him.

 

 


	6. Morning after AKA How Madam Pomfrey nearly had a heart attack

Harry wakes up in a light-filled room.

_Damn, the curtains._

He turns to look next to him, to find a sleeping Draco. His hair is not as silk as they normally are. They are all over the place covering his forehead. Harry smiles and pulls some of it away from his eyes. Draco makes a sleepy sound and cuddles closes to Harry gripping his shirt tight. Harry kisses his head and caresses his back.

“Time to wake up?” he tells the blond boy. Draco looks up and gives him the Malfoy glare. Well, the sleepy version of it. Harry laughs softly and gives him a kiss on the lips. Draco sits up, his back against the headboard.

“Did you sleep well?” Harry asks placing a hand under Draco's shirt making small circles on his stomach.. He is not making chit-chat, he is actually concerned.

“Yes.” Draco says rubbing his face. “More or less, yes.”

“More or less?”

“Well, I haven't actually been able to sleep peacefully after...” he looks down “you know.”

Harry nods.

“You didn't wake up screaming.”

“ _I_ _don't_ _do that”_ he says slowly, he still has some pride.

“I did.” Harry admits.

“Really?” Draco asks curious.

“M hm.” he confirms. “For years. After Cedric's death. Sirius's” At the last one Draco looks away biting his lip. “My point is,” Harry says quickly. “It's normal. Well, not normal, but if you didn't I would worry.”

“You would?” Draco asks quietly.

“Of course I would.” Harry says sweetly and kisses his temple. “Come on.” he says and stands up. Draco grabs some clean clothes to go to the bathroom. Harry walks with him to go to his room and take some clothes himself. While they walk down the stairs Blaise and Neville are sitting in the sofa. When Neville spots them he raises an eyebrow. Harry tries to glare at him but can't help the smile spreading on his face.

“Long night?” Blaise asks smirking.

“Shut up, Blaise.”

“Is that blood?” Neville asks pointing at Draco's shirt. There are some stains of blood from when he punched him last night.

“Uuuuhm...” Harry says scratching his neck.

“Mate I'm not sure what to expect.” Neville says half amused half curious.

“Uuuhm, we had a fight...?” Draco offers.

Neville arches an eyebrow and then laughs.

“Yeah, I'm sure I know how _that_ went.” he says and Blaise laughs.

Draco glares at them but ends up laughing softly, and heads to the showers. Harry shakes his head, too early for this conversation, and heads to his own room to take some clothes.

 

 

After coming back to the common room, they sit in an armchair and chat with Neville, Pansy and Blaise until Hermione and Ron make their way downstairs. Ron raises his eyebrows at them and Hermione smiles. Ron is about to say something but then Seamus and Dean come down.

“Please can someone close the curtains?” Dean says rubbing his temple, while Dean groans and throws himself I a sofa.

“What happened?” Harry asks laughing.

“Ask Blaise.” Dean says and sits next to Seamus.

They all turn to Blaise.

“These two geniuses thought we could play _never have I ever_ last night. A n d t h e y l o s t.” he adds.

“Wait, they lost and you're still sober?” Harry says surprised.

“Hey, I'm a good kid.” Draco chokes on his own saliva at that. “What??” Blaise asks.

“Mate, I can take a walk down the Slytherin dormitories. They'll all guarantee you cheated.”

“You _prat.”_ Seamus says too Blaise, too loudly for his own good. He winces and falls silent.

“Well,” Pansy says smirking, “good thing you did because alcohol and pregnancy don't go together.”

“Wha- Oh my God.” Blaise groans.

“Hey, you didn't take any clothes of last night so you're going.” Neville says.

“I can take them off now.” he offers.

“As grateful as we'd all be for that,” Ron says “you're going mate.” Blaise's face falls and they all laugh hysterically.

 

 

“Mr Zabini, you come back here immediately!” Madam Pomfrey can be heard through the hallways.

McGonagall stops with her wand in the air and looks at the students in front of her. She still teaches some classes, mostly with the eighth years, due to lack of staff.

The students can barely hold their laughter.

“Are the Weasley twins back in school?!” they hear Madam Pomfrey.

They eighth years burst out laughing in the classroom and McGonagall calls “Silence.”

The students bite back their laughter.”

“What on earth is goin-” Blaise opens the door and stands there looking at McGonagall.

“Mr Zabini, would you care to explain-”

Madam Pomfrey come in and grabs Blaise's ear.

“Ouch, ouch.”

“Does somebody care to explain what on earth is going on??” McGonagall says exasperatedly.

“This young man came to the hospital wing this morning claiming he is pregnant.”

“Pardon?” McGonagall looks at Madam Pomfrey.

“It's not my fault professor.” Blaise says. “We were playing truth or dare. They made me do it.”

“And why did you agree?” Madam Pomfrey asks.

“Because otherwise I would have to take my clothes off.”

“Excuse me?” McGonagall looks from Blaise to Madam Pomfrey with wide eyes.

“Actually,” Seamus interrupts “You wouldn't have, because we weren't playing strip then. That happened afterwards, when Ron took his socks off.”

“E x c u s e m e?” McGonagall asks again.

“I don't know how that was helpful.” Seamus thinks again.

“You, Mr Finnigan do not get to talk after coming by this morning with Mr Thomas for a sobriety potion.” Madam Pomfrey exclaims.

McGonagall takes sits in her chair behind her desk and looks at the scene taking place in front of her.

“Hey,” Dean says “He would need it, too, if he hadn't cheated.” he points at Blaise.

“Who did you cheat on?” asks Luna curiously who wasn't in this morning's conversation.

“What? No one!” Blaise says “Look, can I sit down now?”

“Why, are you nauseous?” Madam Pomfrey asks concerned.

“No! Madam Pomfrey, I am not pregnant!”

“Well, You'd better not be young man. Go and sit down before I change my mind.”

Blaise looks at her with wide eyes, but goes to sit down next to Draco. Madam Pomfrey leaves and the class turns to McGonagall who still hasn't said a word. She stays silent for a few moment and then says calmly

“I am certain I do not wish to know.” and she calmly goes on with her lecture, but there is a faint smile in her face.

 

 


	7. Epilogue AKA First time

Later that night Harry and Draco are in Harry's room. Draco is sitting on the bed while Harry sits on the desk with his legs spread to the end of the bed.

“So, Edison, created the light bulb.” Draco asks reading a book about their assignment.

“Yes,” Harry says looking up from his book. “In 1879.”

“What did Muggles use until then?”

“Uhm, candles. Or some kind of electric bulbs.”

“That must have been tough.” Draco comments.

“Draco, we are using candles, literally, right now.” Harry says.

Draco looks around.

“Oh...This muggle stuff is messing with my head.” he exclaims.

“Are you sure it's the muggle stuff?” Harry smirks raising an eyebrow.

“Yes you self-revolved freak” Draco smiles “It's the muggle stuff.”

Harry closes his book and leaves it on the desk, standing up.

He walks towards the bed and sits on Draco's lap. Draco immediately places his hands on Harry's hips.

“Hmmm,” Harry says leaning down to kiss Draco's neck. “Can I bring you back to reality?” he sucks at his pulse point.

“Like that?” Draco laughs breathlessly. “Not likely.”

Harry huffs a laugh and kisses Draco. Draco brings a hand on Harry's hair and grabs a fistful. He pulls his hand and Harry leans back moaning, to expose his neck.

Draco smiles to himself and starts licking and sucking at Harry's neck.

Harry wraps a hand around Draco's back and pulls him so that he lays on his back. Harry lays on top of him. He can feel Draco's erection pressing against his own. He claims Draco's lips again and starts rocking his hips. After a few moments Draco digs his fingers deep into his skin to still his hips. Harry pulls back to look at him questioningly. Draco brings a hand to cup Harry's cheek and smiles up at him. He starts mouthing his chin, his neck until he reaches his ear.

“I want you.” he whispers and Harry can feel him smiling against his skin when he shudders.

“Are you sure?” he asks, his voice muffled against the blond's skin. Draco nods.

“Alright.” Harry takes a deep breath and nods. “Alright.”

They slowly undress each other, until they're both naked. Harry takes a moment to look at Draco. His eyes are glimmering, his lips are red swollen from the kisses. He smiles and leans in to kiss him again. When he's close Draco hears him says a few words and suddenly he feels himself stretching. He lets a yell of surprise.

“Are you alright?” Harry asks brushing a hand through the blond silver hair.

“Yes.” Draco take a deep breath.“What was that?” He asks.

“A spell.” he says. Draco raises an eyebrow. Harry has the decency to look sheepish. “I might have asked Seamus and Dean for a friendly advice...”

Draco huffs a laugh. “Right. Go on then.” he says “Don't let, what I imagine would be a very awkward talk, go to waste.” he winks and kisses Harry again. Harry smiles in the kiss and places himself on Draco's entrance. Draco takes a deep breath when Harry pushes in.

When Harry is fully seated he takes a few breaths and smiles up at him.

“That was...less painful than what I imagined.” Harry smiles relieved. Draco wraps his legs around Harry's waist and pushes him, urging him to move.

Harry pulls almost all the way out before pushing again back in. he does it a few times with a little more force until Draco starts pushing back against him. He grabs Draco's hair exposing his neck and starts kissing him, Draco groans and pushes harder against Harry causing him to change the angle and hit his prostate.

Draco lets his head fall back groaning. Harry keeps the same pace for a while until Draco wraps his hand around his waist and rolls them over. He sits down on Harry lap, whose hands immediately go to his hips and finds his prostate on the first thrust. His heads fall forward and after a few more thrusts he comes with a loud call of Harry's name, biting his shoulder.

Draco biting down at him and clenching around him sends Harry over the edge.

He comes down from the bliss and feels Draco's hand resting on his shoulder breathing heavily. He slowly rolls them over and carefully pulls out of him. Draco winces and Harry gives him a peck on the lips.

He murmurs a spell that has them both clean tucks them under the covers.

Draco snuggles closer and Harry wraps his arms around him. He takes a deep breath, breathing in Draco's shampoo, his aftershave and a scent that is uniquely Draco.

He smiles and lets himself fall asleep to the comforting pattern of Draco's breathing and heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to write a Christmas sequel at the Burrow where Draco is also invited, but I thought I'd publish this one since it's already written.
> 
> In the meantime, come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
